Of Revenge and Tea
by p. ageha
Summary: Naru wouldn't make Mai work on her day off...Right? Maybe. Follow Mai, as she and Lin take revenge on Naru! Rated for safety and slight perviness. Please R&R!


A/N:Hey guys! Here's my new fic, something I wrote at 12 in the morning and edited a few days later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Mai and Naru would be a couple. And the novel would be crap, 'cause I can't write something that great. And there would be a season two, and the ending of the novel and manga would be different. I _hate_ the ending oh so much.

* * *

_Naru and his freaking tea obsession. God, what's he going to do next, wake me up on my day off just so he can get his tea? _Mai thought as she served his tea. _I'm just lucky I have the day off tomorrow. Then I won't have to make his tea. Or file._

"Mai."

"Yes, Naru?"

"About tomorrow..."

"My day off, you mean? What about it?"

"There's been a mix-up in schedules. Your day off is in two weeks." Naru said, reading his book.

"What?!" Mai practically yelled. She was looking forward to tomorrow, too! She was going shopping with her friends and then going out to eat. And now her day was ruined.

"Your brain can't comprehend what I said? Let me repeat myself. Your day off is in two weeks."

Mai almost screamed in frustration. No matter how much she loved her boss, if she didn't get a break soon she was going to go mental and either dump his tea all over him or brain him with the tea tray. _Think positive. Positive thoughts, Mai. No need to kill him, just do your job._

* * *

The next day she walked in and started work as usual. Mai was sad, she had to tell her friends she had work tomorrow. They suggested that she just call in sick, but Mai couldn't do that. She would feel bad about it and Naru would just call her out on it anyways.

"Mai, tea." Naru's voice floated out from his office. She sighed and went to make tea for him and Lin. Mai entered Lin's office first.

"Here's your tea, Lin-san."

Lin glanced up. "Taniyama-san? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Naru told me there was a mix-up in schedules and that my day off was in a couple of weeks," responded Mai.

"Taniyama-san...since when does _Naru_, of all people, mix up schedules?"

"You mean...that jerk! I can't believe he'd actually lie to me about that!" Mai said, figuring out what Lin meant.

Lin felt sorry for the girl. He knew Naru loved her tea (and her), but couldn't he manage at least one day without her tea? He decided to help her.

"Taniyama-san, do you want to take revenge on Naru?"

"Yes! I was thinking about braining him with his tea tray," said Mai.

"He could charge you with assault if you did that."

"Oh..."

"Do you think you could put something in his tea?" Lin suggested.

"No, he'd figure it out in a second."

"True. Maybe you could "trip" and dump his tea on him?"

"That sounds like a good idea. And then I could tell him that I know he lied!" Mai replied happily.

"You should tell him you'd know he'd never mix up anything. And then say that you're leaving." Lin said, smiling slightly.

"That sounds perfect, Lin-san! Thank you!" And with that, Mai rushed off to give Naru his tea.

* * *

Naru looked up as he heard his door being knocked on. "You may come in," he said.

Mai rushed in with his tea. _She looks excited. I wonder if she got a phone call from one of her friends. No, I would've heard her talking, _Naru mused. As Mai got closer to Naru's desk, she stumbled and fell forwards, the tray leaving her hand. The tray and cup fell before it could hit him, but the tea drenched his clothes. "Mai..."

"I'm sorry, Naru! No, wait, I'm not," said Mai, getting up off the floor. "Why? Because I realized that today _is_ my day off."

"And why would you think that?" asked Naru icily.

"Because, you never mix up anything. Ever. You're perfect, remember?"

"I am _human_, despite what you may think. It is possible for me to forget things."

Mai smiled evilly. "Maybe, but Lin-san told me it was my day off. So I'm leaving now. If you want tea, get it yourself."

Naru cursed silently. Why had Lin told her? He watched as Mai exited his office.

"Goodbye, Lin-san! Thanks for helping me with my plan!" Mai called as she left her job.

"Naru, I know you like her tea and Mai herself, but lying to her about her schedule was uncalled for." Lin said, poking his head into the teenager's office.

Naru growled menacingly. He didn't care that he'd managed to see a bit of Mai's panties (pink with frills) when she fell down. He wanted her tea.

"And shouldn't the glimpse of her panties when she fell be enough to tide you over for the day? If that's not good enough, just ask her out on a date. I don't think she'd say no."

"And how would _you_ know what she thinks of me?" Naru said, stealthily avoiding the question about the girl's panties.

"I see the way she looks at you when she thinks no one's looking. Also, I'm fairly certain your fantasy of bending her over your desk might be tolerated once your relationship becomes more...intimate." Lin replied, smirking.

"How do you know that?" Naru asked, trying not to sound (or look) panicked.

"You accidentally gave me one of your personal journals to use for evidence in one of the cases. Really, I never knew you had such ideas about the girl. Maybe I should send it to your mother. She'd be delighted to hear that you're in love and that you have hormones." Lin ducked as Naru threw a book at him.

"Never read my private journals again."

"Maybe you should _label _them or use a different kind of journal for it then. It looked like all of your other journals."

Naru threw another book at Lin, this time successfully hitting his mark.

* * *

Omake:

"Wait," said Mai before she left the office. "You didn't see my panties, did you?"

"Maybe. In the future, wear clothes appropriate for work. Pink with frills aren't suitable for this job." Naru winced inwardly. What was wrong with him?

Mai growled. That was it. She didn't care if he charged her with assault, she was hitting him with the tea tray. No one had the right to tell her what panties to wear for work.

"Lin-san, you may want to call the hospital in advance," Mai said, grabbing the tray. "I'm going with my original plan!"

"Taniyama-san, don't do it! He isn't worth it!" Lin cried out, running to stop the girl as she advanced towards Naru.

* * *

Hey guys, what do you think? I was originally going to have Mai brain him with the tray, but decided Naru wouldn't let her get away with it. Wow, I made Lin talk a lot. But he was needed to help Mai and wrap the story up. I think Naru's mad that I revealed his true nature. And what he writes in his little black books. I mean, he has to be writing _something_ other than stuff about the case, right? I just found that a little weird. Also, I really need to reread the manga, because I don't remember him having Mai make him tea all that much. I won't watch the anime just yet. I ordered the S.A.V.E set recently, so I'm waiting for that to arrive. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

Ageha


End file.
